Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to medical devices, and more particularly to apparatus and processes of determining location for medical devices.
Discussion
Medical devices monitor patients and/or administer therapy to patients. Some medical devices have a small physical footprint, are lightweight, and are therefore portable by patients, rescuers, or other medical personnel. These portable medical devices are prescribed in both in-patient and out-patient settings. Thus portable medical devices may be used in a wide variety of indoor and outdoor environments.